


Impromptu Midnight Snack

by LadyCoccinelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hungry Kitty, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoccinelle/pseuds/LadyCoccinelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the middle of the night and Adrien's mind is full of pastries from the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. Hungry and foolish, he decides there is only one way to go about it. After The Gamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Midnight Snack

The city of light was beginning to show its true colors as the sun was leaving its place to the moon to shine against the Tour Eiffel. The view was breathtaking, a sea of purple, violet and blue waging war against the clouds up in the sky, painting a beautiful canvas with the architectural beauty that was the center of Paris. One boy, however, couldn’t marvel at the sight. He just had supper and yet, he still felt hungry. _Ravenous_. Croissants, biscuits and quiches flashed in his mind, taunting him with their heavenly smell and warmth. How he missed the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery with its homey feeling, alluring scent and delicious-looking pastries. His stomach grumbled. 

He could always pick a snack in the kitchen of the mansion made by their private chef, but somehow, it wouldn’t be the same, it wouldn’t have the same texture to it, it wouldn’t give the same fulfilling feeling in his chest.

Laying on his bed, he pondered about what he should do. Plagg would probably annoy him for cheese soon before going to bed so he would have to steal some Camembert from the kitchen…

Suddenly, a crazy idea formed itself in his hungry mind. A smirk made its way to his lips, already energized by the perspective of slipping out in the night with no one knowing. Being a superhero had such fantastic advantages sometimes. 

“Hey Plagg, feline for a night stride?” he asked teasingly, already getting up and ready.

“I don’t like the look I’m seeing on your face. What’s up in your mind, boy?” the kwami grunted, lazing around his bedroom.

“Come on, I’ll give you the best Camembert I’ll find!”

“Well, if it can’t be helped…”

Quickly, the boy left his room, feeling like a little child playing spy in his own house. The bare corridors were silent, his footsteps barely more than a whisper of the air. He made his way to the kitchen downstairs, checked through the tiny crack of the open door, holding back his breath. The sight was clear. With a smirk, he scuttered to find the stash of cheese, grabbing some to drop in his room before transforming into his alter-ego.

He jumped through the window, black against black in the ever darkening night, and ran across the labyrinth of rooftops, feeling the freedom gained from the mask. He revelled in the sensation, drunk of the rush of cold air against his face, his fast movements, the dizzying altitude up on the roofs. Saying he loved Paris at night would be an understatement. Its lights, its beauty, its calmness and a certain red-spotted girl, that was what he was living for.

With an excited grin, he made his way to the bakery. Had he been thinking on a full stomach, or thinking at all, he would have found the idea stupid. But nothing could stop him now, as he halted just in front of the familiar-looking façade where he had been that very day to practice with Marinette. The memories brought a fond look to his face.  
But as foolish as he could be, he realized he could no simply enter like he did during the day. The door was locked and an alarm system was probably activated to protect the bakery, but the hungry cat had a few tricks up in his sleeves.

…

Marinette was still up at this ungodly hour, standing in her kitchen. She probably saw, heard and smelt Adrien more in all the year they had been together at school. She was smiling beatifically, daydreaming about a blond boy with green eyes, beautiful green eyes that shone so, so bright – when a sound startled her coming from the bakery.

“Tikki,” she called, whispering, “did you hear that?”

Her kwami hovered closer to her, nodding with a worried expression on her face. Taking the first thing next to her hand, Marinette armed herself and cautiously waited next to the door that lead to the shop. Again, something resembling a sliding sound. Taking a deep breath and pulling Ladybug’s courage, she opened the door and slowly, very slowly so as to not make a noise, she made her way downstairs on tiptoes. She peered around the corner and stifled a gasp when she saw a dark figure shuffling around the sweets’ showcase. Gripping her weapon tightly, she creeped closer, closer, holding back her breath, slowly raising the – wait, was that a frying pan? – as she faced the back of the intruder.

A sudden ray of moonlight filtered through the windows, illuminating the scene in a silvery-white light. She squeaked at the sight and the figure turned around so fast she got dizzy.

Standing before her, face daubed with cream and cake and sugar, hands full of little pastries adorned with cute patterns, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, was none other than Chat Noir, the famous superhero of Paris. Eating pastries. In her bakery. At midnight.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, until Chat’s eyes traveled to the frying-pan Marinette was still holding high and he gasped.

“D-don’t hit me please! It’s me Chat Noir!” he whispered quickly, raising his arms to protect himself and sending crumbs of cakes everywhere. How worthy of a hero indeed. 

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked harshly, lowering her weapon and letting out a shaky breath. Her heartbeat was still erratic, pumping loud in her ears. She realized she was trembling and shoved down her fear.

“I, ah, uhm, I-I was eating?” he said sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. She frowned and approached, but he stepped back.

“I’m asking what you’re doing at night in our bakery eating sweets.”

He tumbled backward, his back to the wall, his green, luminescent eyes finally on her. He looked terrified with his wide-eyed look, his pupils barely slit. He took him a moment to regain his senses before he answered.

“W-well you see, Princess, I was hungry, yes I was hungry,” he started rambling, scratching the back of his head nervously, “and then I remembered you had a bakery and I never ate here so I-I thought I would try and sneak in… at night… to eat?” He flashed her a grin, but it lacked its usual quirkiness. “Okay, okay, alright, please stop staring at me like that with your hands on your hip and that displeased look!” He held up his hands in front of him, pouting. “I was really hungry and ever since I tasted the pastries here, I’ve wanted to come back but–” 

“You’ve eaten here before? But didn’t you say you never ate it before?” Marinette cut him, her arms falling on her hips, an eyebrow quirked up.

“Yes – well no! I mean, only as my real identity… B-but I swear I was going to pay!” He stood up, opening the little pocket of his suit to take out a few bills. “See? I brought money I was thinking of leaving it near the cashier…,” he trailed off, fidgeting nervously and glancing her way with puppy-eyes. She sighed and smiled at him.

“It’s alright k-Chat, I don’t really understand but I know you don’t have any bad intentions.” He grinned a dazzling smile only he could pull off, and she felt a giggle escape her lips. “Just tell me next time, we wouldn’t want my parents to find you instead now, would we?”

He nodded and timidly gave her the money. She gently took it and put it in the cashier, and turned around to face him. “Do you want a special tour of the kitchen?” she asked with a teasing tone. He stared blankly at her, smirked and step confidently right in front of her and she couldn’t help but blush a little at the sight of him blending with the darkness of the bakery, only the green of his eyes flashing mischievously at her. He boldly grabbed her hand, his breath washing over her fingers and she shivered a little at the sudden contact. 

“Why, the Knight wishes for his Princess to show him her Kingdom.”

And he winked.

She stared at him, eyes wide, then stifled a giggle, which became a snort and finally, a quiet laugh. “Very well, sir Knight,” she decided to play along, “I hope you will enjoy the very unique Dupain-Cheng’s Kingdom.”

With that, the two adolescents entered the kitchen, bantering all the while, stifling their laughs and eating some left-overs here and there.

The next morning, her parents would wonder why there was so much crumbs everywhere and why their daughter looked so exhausted, yet with a very content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> #Letadrieneat2k16. I laughed so hard at all the stuff the fandom posted after the episode, it was hilarious. Anyway, this was so silly I'm sorry. Also probably already done. Thank you for reading ! Don't hesitate to point out for mistakes, I'll be happy to correct them ! 
> 
> Also, I love saying "fulfilling feeling".


End file.
